


Stream Switch

by YmbyneMK



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crossover, Multi, tags will be added as we go along, weird pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YmbyneMK/pseuds/YmbyneMK
Summary: Natasha's latest scheme to figure out what Fury's hiding doesn't go great. There's a big old multiverse out there, and several students are about to get a crash course in it.





	Stream Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029060) by [A_Bag_Of_Halflings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings). 



**Muvel 216.04 Kappa. Avengers Academy. 3:22 pm, April 29th, 2018.**

Stephen had publicly rejected Natasha's proposal to go looking for whatever Nick Fury was hiding from the outskirts of the universe, in case Fury was listening, as he didn't feel the need to be expelled. But secretly, the two of them met up after class to enact her plan.  
"I hope you don't mind," Natasha said. "But I took the liberty of inviting a few guests." Before Stephen could ask who, they revealed themselves. The science whiz-kid Bruce Banner, and probably the closest person they had to an expert on alternate universes, Gwen Stacy. Behind the three of them was a girl that Stephen didn't recognize.  
"I don't mean to be rude, Natasha," Stephen began tentatively, "but who's your last associate here?"  
"She, Stephen, is Sue Storm. One of the top scientific minds in the country. She works at the Baxter Institute. I trust you've heard of it?"  
"Well, that doesn't really matter," Stephen said, trying to avoid the question.  
"You haven't."  
" _Like I said,_ that doesn't really matter. Are we trying this or what?"  
"Of course we are. Do you think I'd come here if we weren't going to?"  
Feeling at least a little bit like a fool, Stephen ushered the 4 others inside and locked the doors behind them. He began to make a complicated series of gestures, as the Sanctorum's personal reality began to fracture.  
"Uh, Stephen-" Gwen started, before being silenced by a glare. Light and wind started started to pour through the cracks in the air. The house folded in on itself and blinked out of reality.

**Muvul 508.02 Delta. New York Sanctorum. 3:38 pm, April 29th, 2018.**

Stephen Strange finally had a moment to relax. He glanced at a little desk toy he had made - _This workplace has gone [1] days without a magical catastrophe_ \- and chuckled a little to himself. He knew something wasn't right - something big was headed his way. But he knew time, and this feeling wouldn't come to fruition for at least a week, he guessed. Then his Sanctum doubled in on itself and he came face-to-face with a version of himself at least 20 years younger than him.  
"Oh dear," the other Stephen said. "Nat, I... don't think we're in the right place." There was almost an audible beat.  
"GET OUT," Stephen screamed, "OF MY HOUSE!"  
"Now, other-me - you are Stephen Strange, yes?"  
"Of course I am," Stephen said indignantly. "I suppose you're me from a universe where everybody's college-age?"  
"That would appear to be the case. If you'll just give me a moment, we'll be on our way." The other Sanctum vanished, as quickly as it had appeared. Stephen glanced at his desk, and let his head drop. The commotion had forced the _1_ on his calendar off its peg itself.

**Muvul 508.02 Delta. Jersey City. 3:42 pm, April 29th, 2018.**

"Stephen," Bruce called from another room. "I'm looking at your magic compass thing, and it says we're still in the same universal stream."  
"I know," Stephen said. 'I don't want to go stream-hopping all willy-nilly until I figure out exactly how to get back to the one we came from."  
"Figure out?" Gwen descended a flight of stairs to approach Stephen. "You mean we're stuck in here until you "figure out" how to get us back?"  
"Not necessarily _stuck_ , we can leave the Sanctum if we want. But in general terms, yes. If we start jumping randomly, we may end up farther away than now. We're lucky, actually - I only barely overshot this time, and we landed in the same overall cluster. If we jump again, we may end up in another one entirely."

Meanwhile, a young woman named Kamala Khan had taken notice of the mysterious house that had appeared in the middle of the road. Donning her costume, Ms. Marvel stormed the doors of the Sanctum.  
"HANDS UP! WHO'S IN HERE?!" Suddenly, she felt a electric shock in her side, and her limbs turned to jelly. A girl her age came out of the shadows, holding a wristband of taser darts up at her.  
"Are you Kamala Khan?" the girl asked.  
"I don't have to answer that."  
The girl lowered her arm. "OK, Kamala. You don't know us, but we know you. Or - a version of you, at least. We're from another universe, is what I'm getting at. We're cool. You can go. I'm Nat, by the way."  
"I'm not convinced," Kamala sneered - or, at least, tried to sneer. "Gimme some proof."  
"Well," Natasha said. "That would be hard to do without taking you with us, which we can't really..." She trailed off as she spied police cars out of the ajar door. "Stephen! Get us out of here!"  
"What - why?"  
"The cops are here!"  
Stephen performed his gestures again, and just as the Sanctum blinked out of the world, Kamala whimpered.  
"I don't think I should stay..."  
Realizing she was still there, Natasha attempted to toss Kamala out, but it was too late. The door had shut, and they were gone, leaving Jersey in the dust.  



End file.
